The Cycle of Life
by Ichigo
Summary: Rated for later chapters...Serena/Darien AU fic. R&R! Please? 0_0 puppy dog eyes ~*~CHAPTER 6 UP!~*~
1. First Meetings

THE CYCLE OF LIFE  
  
Prolouge  
  
~Serena~  
  
When I was six years old, I met a boy.  
  
He was sitting all alone in the court yard at school crying into his arms. I was playing with my usuall friends of course but I stood still when I saw him. He looked older than me, maybe about eight or nine. He looked so lonely that my heart broke for him. What was he crying about? Did he get hurt? Maybe his favorite toy broke? Whatever it was I felt like I should cheer him up. I had to. I wanted to.  
  
Mina came over to me and started waving her hand in my face to get my attention. I looked at her startled and she placed her hands on her hips expectanly. I blinked my eyes and she sighed and asked 'Whats wrong, Sere?' I blinked again but repiled nothing and said I had something to do. She looked at me and hesitantly said ok. I was about to turn around and go to the boy I saw earlier when Mina called me again. I looked at her and she had a smile on her lips. The next four words that came out of her mouth were kind of a shock to me. How did she know what I was thinking about? 'His name is Darien' With that I smiled at her before turning around to find the boy I now knew as Darien.  
  
~Darien~  
  
It was a hot thursday afternoon that I sat in the school courtyard crying my heart out. I was in a small shaded corner behind the pick nick tables that were behind the swings. I sat up aginst the wall with my knees drawn up to my chest almost as protection. I knew boys didn't cry. I knew that I would be made fun of for this. But what is a seven year old boy suppose to do when he finds out his parents have died? I was to go stay with my uncle. The same uncle who has an abusive history. I guess whoever put me with him must have overlooked the fact that he is a drunk. I would rather go to an orphanage.  
  
I was about to get up and ask to use the restroom (mainly for an escape from prying eyes) when I noticed someone coming toward me. It was a girl I've seen around before. Shes always surounded by her friends and is probably just here out of pity. humph! I don't want her pity!  
  
She was about five more steps away when I noticed the true concern in her baby blue eyes. It was also five more steps away when I heard a shout from one of the other kids. "Don't get to close to him! He'll curse you!" They said. I looked up at her again and saw the anger in her eyes. She turned to the source of the voice and screamed out to them in her most threatening voice (which wasn't much) "So you cowards have to pick on him at a distance now huh? Maybe if you talk to him or even think about him you'll get cursed too! Did you think about that cowards?!" She turned back to my stunned form with a humph and sat down next to me.  
  
I looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled and told me "Dont let them mean people get to you.I'll always be here fo you, Darien!" Then she handed me a daisy and huged me. I was too shocked to do anything, but I know I wanted her comfort. So when she pulled away from me I held on to her and let my tears flow. Somehow I knew she didn't mind. I also knew I had nothing to fear if I opened my heart to her. She would acept it with a smile and a genle hug and keep it right next to hers where she'll know it'll be safe.  
  
And that was our first meeting. All the way back in elementary school. But now it's high school. Things change...a lot.  
  
  
  
AN~ What did ya think? Hmmm? REVIEWS PUHLEASE! I wanna know if you think. Cause if ya don't like it then I wont bother posting it. But if ya do...more is on the way! I'm almost finished with the second and hopefully last chapter to A Dozen Roses. And for everyone who was looking forward to a sequel or another chapter to "Never tell....Lounge Room" (very long tittle) I wasn't planning on writting more. Sorry. But Expect about nine or so chapters on this one! I have about six done but they need editing (I'm a crappy speller *giggles*) But Like I said before....if ya don't tell me ya like it then I wont bother editting it to post it. ^_-  
  
3 Strawberry 


	2. Trip Down Memory Lane

THE CYCLE OF LIFE  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Serena~  
  
Good ol' high school! *paper ball comes in contact with head* "Stop throwing shit around!" *laughing in background* Like I was saying, Damn high school. I'm now 16 and a sophmore in this god forsaken place known as a high school. Darien, my best friend ever, is 17 now and a junior. Ever since the first day we met back in elementary school, we have been inseperable or joined at the hip as some people would say. We were always looking out for each other and helping one another. I remember one time when I was 13  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on Meetball Head. Give me your lunch!" The school bully was shouting to me as he pulled on my pigtail. I cried as I tried to pull back but he held on tight. This kind of torment kept up untill I heard a voice from behind me shout 'Leave her alone' The next thing I knew was the bully being pushed to the ground and Darien was standing in front of me. After I saw him turn around and wink at me my nerves calmed down a bit. Unfortuantly only to jump back up with the bully who I'm going to refere to as Jack (ass), punched Darien in his jaw. I saw his head whip around and I cried harder. He said something I couldn't really make out and then lunged at Jack. The fight went on untill a teacher came out and pulled them apart. They both ended up getting a week in detention and had their parents called.  
  
When Dariens Uncle found out what happend, he slaped Darien hard across the face. I know this because I went over to his house to appologize for the whole situation. I saw it through the window. I know he would never had told me about it if I asked so I kept quiet. I wanted to go inside and make sure he was alright but my fear for the man that had caused my best friends lip to bleed overwhelmed me. I ran back home as fast as I could, which was only about two blocks away. The first thing the next morning though, I went back over to his house to see him. The least I could do was face my fear so I could check on him and appologize.  
  
When I got up to the door I knocked on it twice. When no answer came I was going to knock again but a small creak and the door opening about two inches stoped me. When the door opened more and a small black head of hair poped out I reconized Darien and threw my arms around his neck. I started to appologize profusely and he stocked my hair to calm me down. When he thought I was okay he pulled away and said if his uncle found out I was here then he would get beat again. I gasped and asked how many times this happened to him. He didn't answer me and I pulled him all the way outside. "Run away with me" I had said to him. He gave me an odd look and I repeated myself. I told him it would be for the best so he could get away from his abusive uncle. He in turn asked what about my parents and I told him I would leave them a note and they would understand.  
  
It wasn't untill later that night when the street lights had been turned on and the house lights have been turned off, that we met again. It was raining a bit and you could smell the wet grass from the neighboring yards. We agreed to meet by a bus stop that was in the middle of our houses. It took me a while to get my courage up for I was very afraid of the dark. Fortuantly he was there first. When we saw a bus coming our way we held our breath. This next moment would change our lives. The doors squeaked open and a little fat man asked if we needed a lift. Darien nodded his head and grabed my hand. I looked at him and steped on the bus.  
  
It wasn't a long bus ride to the edge of town and the driver was hesitant about letting us get off in the middle of the night. Fortuantly Darien looked a lot older than what he really was. So the bus driver, thinking Darien was 16 instead of 14 let us off.  
  
We found a small hotel down the road a bit and decided to stay there for the night. Darien had stolen about $357 from his uncle so we had more than enough for tonight. We didn't really have a plan but it didn't stop us. Darien got the room and I waited outside. When he came back out he walked up to me and held my hand as we walked up a flight of stairs outside the building. Our room number was 203. He unlocked the door and I walked in. It was covered in blue walpaper and seashells were everywhere. I would have thought the place very tacky had I not slumped onto the only bed in the room and imediatly went to sleep.  
  
When I woke up Darien wasn't in the room. I got so scared as possibilities of what could have happened to him ran through my mind. I swung the door open to our room only to be met with the surprised eyes of my best frend holding some muffins. I glared at him and told him not to scare me like that again. He laughed and handed me a muffin.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That was our little adventure. It didn't last very long because the police found us the next day farther out of town. I begged them not to take him back to his uncle and I even begged my parents to stop them. The cops acually listened to us and with the help of my dramatics tried Dariens uncle in court. He got sent to jail and Darien would have to go to an orphanage. My parents would have taken him in except for the fact that we were very low on money and could barely feed ourselfs. He ended up going to a different school and I never got a chance to see him again after that. I cried myself to sleep every night for almost four months and every once in a while after that.  
  
Some good did come from it I guess. I poured myself into my studies and now I am one of the top students in my class. I always have a way of seeing the good in things. If I could do it all over again I don't know if I would do it the same though. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that I will have a full paid scholarship, but I miss him. I really miss him.  
  
*Briiiiiiiiing!*  
  
Thats the bell for first period. *sigh* Another day at Tarpon Springs High School begins.  
  
~Darien~  
  
As I sit in homeroom to get my report card (which I know will be all A's) I close my eyes and let my mind wander. I haven't let myself think about her in so long. i miss her. Ever since that day i was sent to the orphanage I haven't been able to see her. She would be a sophmore now. I can almost imagin her running down the halls late for class. *chuckle* The teacher passes me a paper and I read it. All A's. What else did you expect? Ever since that day I haven't come out of my studies. It kept my mind away from what had happened. And I liked it that way because everytime I thought about it I ended up emotional. Being emotional allows people to see you weak. And if you ask anybody in this school they would tell you I am anything but weak.  
  
*Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing!*  
  
Thats the bell for first period. *sigh* Another day at Tarpon Springs High School begins.  
  
  
  
AN~Muahahahaha I'm so evil. Well not really b/c I know a lot of more evil people, but hey! *giggles* So whatcha think? If Ya like it then REVIEW!  
  
~*_* My brain in computer fried~  
  
3 Strawberry 


	3. So It Comes To Bribery

Chapter Two  
  
~Serena~  
  
"Sere! Wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to be faced with a disheveled Mina. I almost laughed at the way she looked. She had her hair falling out of it's red bow that *always* held it up, her jeans skirt was twisted sideways and her peach halter top that criss crossed in the back was slowly ridding up her sides as she juggled a couple of books in her arms. At a second glance I did laugh though. She fumed at me but held her temper. "Sereeeennnaaaa!" She wailed and I grimanced. I sighed and looked at her expectantly. I swear I thought I could see her smile of triumph even though I didn't say a word. "I need your help..."  
  
Oh no. Here it comes. I could hear her now, 'Sere, you are me bestest friend and my only sister and I have this date tonight and I was wondering if you could hang out with a friend so when I bring him over for a 'nigh of fun' we can have some privacy, please' with that said she would make these huge puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist and I would always give in and then call Ami to see if I could study at her place. Of course she would always say yes an I would go over there and we would study as much as we could before giving up and poping a movie in and making popcorn.  
  
When I first met Ami I thought she was a bigger book worm than me! And at first she was but I guess we both noticed how silly it was to lock ourselves in our books and then agreed to 'get out more' as Lita would say.  
  
Lita, I met my first day at high school. I was having a particularly bad day and I ran right into this guy. I dropped my books and fell on my but promptly afterwards. I was so flusterd and embarassed I didn't notice his attitude toward the situation. He was really mad about the whole thing and wouldn't let it go. I was so close to hitting him but at the rate things were going he would get there first. Thats when Lita had stepped in and the guy promptly scooted away from us after a few comments from her. I laughed out right at that and thanked her for the help. We've been good friends ever since I guess. Oh but no body could scare the guys away as good as Rei.  
  
Rei was the local 'freak'. Her grandpa was said to be a 'gypsy' of some sort and being able to read palms and such. *rolls eyes* More like an old man with a bunch of stories to amuse people. He was always interesting to talk to but he could definetly get annoying. Rei, for some reason, loved to play with fire. She had a ton of candles and even had a fire outline on her bookbag. I try not to ask about the obsession but she has a temper to match it. A couple wrong words on a good day can lead to disaster. Don't ask about her bad days...  
  
Which leads us back to Mina and my curent situation. She was the local beauty queen and acted the part too. She wasn't concieted but she wasn't blind to the mirrors either. She wasn't a slut but she did go out on dates a lot. She usually keept a guy for about a month or two before moving on. She said she was 'looking for the right one' whatever that means.  
  
"So will you?"  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts, "Will I what?"  
  
She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. It seems during my little distraction she had managed to look halfway decent. She had straightend her clothes and took her hair down. The books now laid discarded on the ground for now. "Are you going to double date with me or not? Please say yes Sere!" I looked at her slackjawed. This wasn't what I was expecting at all! She giggled at my expression and explained further, "Ya see there is this guy I really like but he has this friend that he thinks studies way too much and so I said I had a friend like that too! So we agreed to hook you two up! Hes sooo cute too! I saw a picture of him. Andy says he lost his parents when he was nine and then his 'girl' -dont ask- when he was fourteen. He has been pretty shut up ever since but Andy thinks your just what he needs. Besides didnt you say you lost someone when you were thirteen? You could help each other! Please!"  
  
After this rather long speach I had gathered myself up and just stared at her before turning around mumbling something along the lines of 'your crazy'.  
  
"Sere!" Mina looked desperate and then I knew there was something in it for her too. "Please! Andy has been thinking of everything to get him to cheer up! I think that you could cheer each other up! Ya know?" I sighed and looked at her again "Besides, Andy said he couldn't leave the house without him anyway. Their mom said since Darien never gose out, that Andy can't go out. I guess they think that Andy will help cheer him up more this way." She rambled on more but I didn't hear her. Darien? Is it possible that she could be talking about my Darien? I felt tears well up in my eyes and I turned around for a moment. She looked at me funny but didn't say anything. I was about to turn around again when I heard her call out to somebody.  
  
"Andy!" Hey! I want you to meet Serena." She lead him over to me and I made sure my eyes were dried before I turned around to see him."  
  
"Hi Serena. I'm Andrew. Mina tells me your gonna help us out and double date. So what do ya say? Will you?" He gave a disarming smile and I couldn't help but say yes and smile back. Besides what if it is Darien? Oh that would be so perfect! i would finally get to see him again.  
  
~Darien~  
  
"So she acually agreed huh? What did you do? Black mail her?" I snorted with disgust. It's just more stupid girls falling over me. What do I need them for anyway?  
  
"Acually, she put up quite a fight for a while from what Mina told me but she gave in. I know what your thinking but you just gotta know! Girls DON'T fawn all over you ALL the time Darien." He snickered and I rolled my eyes. Thank god! I thought. "So are you going to go or not? I'll even pay you!" He really did look desprate. I had to laugh at it. He really loved this girl Mina to go through such lengths. He told me about how she said to her friend something about that if I don't go then Andrew can't. This whole thing is about trying to cheer this girl up. I don't know what has made her so depressed anyway.  
  
I sighed and with an evil glint in my eyes asked, "How much?"  
  
He laughed. "$20" It was my turn to laugh now. "Ok ok. $20 and I'll pay your way and Serena's" I raised an eyebrow. Good enough I guess. I agreed and he puched the air above his head with a loud 'yesss!" He then proceeded to practicly bounce out of my room and down the hall to his own. Then again of course I would agree. He did say Serena right? It certainly is possible it could be my Serena right? Of course! I can't wait! I'll get to see her again! I forced myself to calm down long enough to think straight.  
  
The date is tommorow. What am I going to wear?  
  
~Serena~  
  
The date is tommorow. What am I going to wear? I decided to ask Mina to go shopping with me. I knew I would curse myself later for it. Mina is the biggest mall traller, shopoholic, and money spender I know! Of course we have the money now. It was about a year ago the my father ended up making a couple million from stocks. I don't understand it so thats all I know. But then again I don't really care. I don't spend money like Mina but I'm glad its there when i need it.  
  
I knocked on her door and it swung open. "Serena! Lets go shopping!" How does she do that? She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. I grabbed some money from my room before she got me out the door and we were on our way. About ten minutes later we were walking through every store in the mall. She was going so fast we even bumpe into somebody. I have to admit he was really cute though. I tried on outfit after outfit and Mina critisized everything like a pro. I felt like a model by the way she was treating me. Walk this way, turn that way. I wanted to scream at her for a while! But she did good. I ended up buying seven outfits, two dresses, four pairs of shoes, a small purse, purfume, jewelry, and lots of bath oils to relax in once I got home. I don't think I'll be able to pick one certain outfit. I love them all! In a way I was glad I did this. I got out, had fun, and got some new clothes.  
  
When we walked in the door to our house I couldn't help but notice how much energy Mina still had. Does she ever quite? I shook my head and walked to my room to lay my clothes on the bed. I'll decide what to wear tommorow after I take my bath.  
  
I turned around and walked down the hall two door. I put the oils and sents down on the counter while I grabbed some candles. They smelled of vanilia and I placed them about the bathroom. I ran the hot water and added a bit of cold water till the temperature was perfect before adding the oils and turning the lights off. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the tub. Bliss. Thats what I felt. It was so relaxing and I could always escape reality or just think like this. I sunk in lower untill the water lapped at my chin. I let my mind drif off and needless to say it landed on *him*.  
  
~Darien~  
  
I went to the mall that afternoon and bumped into a girl being dragged along by another girl. I'm starting to think they should have a speed limit in here. It could be dangerous. I got a new suit and three more casual outfits. I found the perfect one for this little date thing of ours and smiled. We would be going to dinner and a movie. I forgot what the movie was called but I think it was something like 'Kate & Leo-something or other' I rolled my eyes. Chick flick. I paid for my things and decided to go home. I was getting tired and it was only eight o'clock! I rolled my eyes at myself but none the less was on my way home. I hung up my clothes nice and neat and decided to watch a movie to keep awake. I walked into the living room and picked up the remote to the TV. As I was flipping through the channels I got frustrated. Nothing was on! Over four hundred something channels and not a dman thing was on! I sighed and went to the bathroom. Maybe it's just nerves. A bath should calm me down. I turned on the taps and left to get a towel before coming back and slipping in the water. Ahhh. Now this is more like it. I felt so relaxed and I let my mind drif off and needless to say it landed on *her*.  
  
AN~ So what did ya think? If ya like it REVIEW! I decided to not do the whole 'you have to review so many times if you want another chapter' cause I figured that even if only one person likes it and reviews then thats still good for me. Besides do you know how LONG that would take? And I know some people who did that and it worked and everything but when I read they're stories I had to wait for everyone to review! *ick* So Ima be nice *smiles* That doesn't mean you can't review though ^_- PLEASE! 


	4. The Date and the Morning after!

THE CYCLE OF LIFE  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~Serena~  
  
Tommorow came slower than I hoped and by three o'clock my nerves were on edge. Mina came into my room and smiled at my obvious anxiousness. "You should wear the blue one." she said. I smiled at her and went to my closet to gather the dress in question. I hopped it wouldn't be too fancy. Mina had said we were going to dinner and a movie but then said we were coming back here with a rented movie because it was more 'romantic' than a theater. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
Mina went off to fix herself up while I hopped in the shower. It was one hour and a half later that we were downstairs making sure the other looked perfect. I had on a strapless baby blue silk dress that tightened in just the right places before cascading down over my hips. It had a diagonally cut sheer fabric with stars and spakels on it. It started at the top hem of the dress and the bottom went from my right knee to my left waist. The sleves were made out of the same fabric but didn't connect to the dress. They were more like long glooves without the finger holes. My knee length blond hair was pinned back in two clips to keep it out of my face and was curled to look wavy. I had on light blue eyeshadow with shinny lip gloss. A simple dimond pendant hanging from my neck to match my earings.  
  
Mina was wearing a spagetti strapped light peach dress that clung to her figure a bit more and a lighter peach shaw to go around her. She had on matching makeup and a pearl necklace and earings. I have to admit, we looked good. We smiled bright and I was about to let out the breath I forgot I was holding, when the doorbell rang. I looked nervously to the door and Mina went to open it. First I saw Andrew step inside wearing a nice suit and looked good but the person who walked in next took my breath away. It was *him*! He was in a black casual suit with a charming smile on his lips and a deep red rose held in his hand. He saw me staring and returned it with his own appreciative gaze. I didn't notice Mina shut the door or how Andrew and her had already walked into the living room.  
  
"Serena" The name was a breath on his lips and he handed me the rose and kissed my hand. I had noticiable tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. I let out a sob before I flung myself into his arms. 'It's him!' was the only thing running through my mind at the time. He held me tight to him and waited for me to calm down. I wipped my eyes, careful of my makeup.  
  
"Darien? Are you real?"  
  
He laughed "Of course I'm real! I have missed you so much Sere!"I smiled.  
  
"I've missed you too" He held my gaze and I reveled in the bliss. The one person who I love so much but never thought I would see again was standing before me. Then it hit me. Love? Of course I love him. He's my best friend. But...its more than that. It was hell living without him and now that he's here again I know I would die if he left me again. But all that flew from my mind as he leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss. I sighed and melted into him. My heart was beating so fast I'm sure he could hear it. My toung left my mouth to trace along his lower lip. I could tell he was surprised by my boldness but none the less responded. And wow, did he respond! By the end of the kiss our breathing was uneven and I had to lean on him for support since my own legs had turned to jelly. I hugged him tight and whispered, "Don't ever leave me again, ok?"  
  
He leaned down and wispered in my ear, "I love you Serena. I'm never letting go of you again. Never."  
  
We walked into the living room, where Mina and Andrew were waiting, holding hands. The two looked up at us, our hands, then at each other and grinned. "So I guess this means you like each other, huh?" Mina said. We all laughed as we walked out the door and to the car (Very nice if I do say so myself), and were on our way to the Majestic Moon, the finest restrant in town. Andrew was driving with Mina in the pasangers seat. She turned on the radio and one of our favorite tunes weaved its way through the silent car. Darien and I just held each other in the back seat while the notes drifted to our ears.  
  
~*~I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every bretah  
  
Tuly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'Cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Untill the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shinning  
  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish to send to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the  
  
pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the  
  
comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Untill the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surley come  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every bretah  
  
Tuly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'Cause I'm counting on  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Untill the sky falls down on me~*~  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the song, Darien had started to sing it to me. I held him tighter and let a joyful tear run down my cheek before looking up to him, smiling and saying, "I love you, Darien." He returned my smile and kissed my lips quick but sweet.  
  
It wasn't but a little bit longer untill we arrived at the Majestic Moon. Since Mina and I were as close as family with the owner, we were seated immediatly. The place belonged to our best friend Lita's mom. The rest of the night went by, to my utter disbeliefe, uneventful. We ordered our dinners, had small talk, and Darien and I explained our past. But other than that we acted like every other couple. Like we had been together for a year at least and were compleatly comfortable with each other.  
  
Then that thought brought up another. Couple? Were we a couple? We did share a couple kisses, and we both said 'I love you'. But I couldn't help but think that we were't a real couple. That first kiss could have easily been the result of finally seeing one another after three years. We just got carried away. And the second kiss was probably just a friendship thing caused by the emotional moment right? The 'I love you's had the same meaning as if I said them to Mina or he said them to Andrew.  
  
What is wrong with me!? I was quickly becoming frustrated over my doubts. We were already back at the house and Andrew was putting the tape in the VCR. Mina was on the floor waiting for him, Darien was on the couch leaning aginst the armrest with his legs stretched out and me? I was lying against Darien with my legs curled under me. He held my body lightly with an arm casually drapped over my waist. Nobody in the room had any idea of my stress and I was thankfull for that. The video started and we all relaxed as our eyes fixed on the TV screen. My mind kept drifting off every now and then to the source of my stress and all around depresing mood. The movie we rented I had already seen before so I don't even remeber when I drifted off to sleep. I do remember the next morning though...  
  
I woke up on the couch feeling heavy. I groaned and let my head plop back onto the couch. But instead of it landing on the nice soft pillows we have, it landed on a hard chest. I felt something shift underneath me and was imediatly awake. I knew who it was before I turned around but none the less gasped. Darien opened his groggy eyes and smiled when he saw me. "Good morning, Sere." He siad in a deep voice and I felt his chest rumble beneath me. He leaned up and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
I was so shocked I couldn't move. Does this mean he really does love me? I thought to myself. He pulled back looking confused and I smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry but I was just confused for a moment." I giggled and heard him let out a breath. "Come on. Lets get breakfast." I got up and pulled on his hand earnestly. He chuckled and let me drag him to the kitchen.  
  
Now what happened next is funny now when I look back on it, halarious acually, but at the time...lets just say I didn't think so.  
  
I stumbled into to the kitchen looking more rumpled than even Mina has seen me. My dress was one big rinkled mess and my hair was in disaray around me. My makeup was smudged, lip stick all around my mouth and even some was found around Darien's mouth. (AN~ What happened last night that Serena dont remeber? lol ^_-) Darien was in his pants and a half buttond black silk shirt that was also in disaray and completly rinkled. So when we came into the kitchen and promptly fell on our butts with shocked expressions on our faces, it is understandable when Mina and Andrew start cracking up laughing, right?  
  
I looked at the kitchen table to see Mina seconds away from resembaling a hyenia and Andrew clutching at his stomache while hitting the table in his laughter. I turned red in the face and stood up. "What is so funny?!" I demanded. They just proceeded to laugh even harder. I looked at Darien who was still sitting on the floor. He stood up, looked down, looked at the two I shall now refer to as hyenias, then to me. I stared at him slackjawed as he walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of water and drank some.  
  
"What was that for anyways? Pouring wip cream all over the floor and making us trip? I could have broken my neck! And here you two are laughing about it!"  
  
Darien walked over behind Andrew and looked calmly at me. "You have to admit it was a good one." He then grinned, "But this one is better." H pourned the conntents of another bottle he was holding behind his back on Andrew. It was syrup. I looked at the picture he made, all sticky and face completely white with shock written all over it. It was obvious he hadn't been suspecting that move. I laughed outright at him. Mina was in hysterics and I remebered I had yet to get her back.  
  
I walked up to the refrigorator and pulled out some eggs. "How about some breakfast Mina? Eggs?" When she nodded her head I continued, "Scrambeld or fired?" I walked up behind her and she had a suspicous look on her face as she backed away from me. "Or how about my new specialty." I cracked the egg open on a chair and let the contents spill over her head and down her hair. "I call in Egg la Mina!" I giggled as she squealed and stood up.  
  
One thing I will never forget is when Mom and Dad came in and took a picture of the scene. A couple of picture acually. Mina with her egg hair, Andrew with his syrup hair, and Darien and I with wip cream all over our backs and in our hair. It was quite a site. I still have thoes pictures somewhere too.  
  
Mom and Dad greeted Mina and I with a smile and a 'good morning' before turning to Andrew to do the same. When they saw Darien however Mom was the first to recognize him and gasped before running to hug him. Dad just smiled and walked up to him to pat him on the back. 'Welcome home...son.' Those words, I will never forget. I smiled from afar as he embraced the two people who he loved as much as his own mother and father. Mom and Dad made him promise to stop by more often and I just smiled even bigger. I'd make sure he stoped by more often. I giggled to myself at the thought.  
  
We told Andrew and Darien goobye and they left, syrup, wip cream, and all. Darien would be coming back for lunch with my parents and me. I couldn't wait. It was 9:30 now and I was in desperate need of a shower. So after a very long shower, I went to my room to get dressed. I walked to my closet and pulled out an outfit I bought yesterday. Jean hiphuggers that fit nicely along with a light pink shirt. One sleeve on it was 3/4 long and the other was non existant. Normaly I would never have worn something so formfitting but I decided I needed a make over anyway. It's time for the new Serena to come out! I giggled as I went to sit in front of my vanity to brush out my long hair. Knee length hair is really hard to manage. But I have always wanted long hair and I'm not about to give it up. I picked up my comb and started at the ends working my way up. It was 25 minutes later that I had my hair combed and dryed. I pulled it up into my old 'meatballs' and walked upstairs to talk to Mina.  
  
"Knock knock"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Don"  
  
"Don who?"  
  
"Don ya just luv me!?" We laughed as I opened the door and went to sit on her bed. She was at her vanity pulling her hair back into a messy bun.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Sere. About Darien and all." She smiled at me through the mirror.  
  
"Thanks. I'm happy too..."  
  
~Darien~  
  
"It's great that you found her again. Serena I mean." Andrew sat down on the edge of my bed as I looked through my closet for something to wear. It has to be clean cut, relaxed, but still impress the Tsukino's.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Great." I answered detatched.  
  
"Darien, your not going to a wedding for Gods sake! Slow down." I laughed at him and finally found the perfect outfit.  
  
Black dress pants with a button down silk sky blue shirt. "I know but I haven't seen them in forever and I want to look good."  
  
"They already saw you at your worst. Whip cream and all!" He laughed at the memory and I smiled.  
  
We were meeting at a small cafe halfway between our houses. It was 1:29 and I'm suppose to be there at 1:30. I was so nervous but I finally saw it.  
  
The Starlight Cafe. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. As I was walking to the door I saw something in the corner of my eye. Serena was walking up to me with her bright smile in place. When she reached me she slipped her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me. As our lips met I swear I could have died a happy man right there.  
  
"Darien!" I heard her mother call in the distnce. I regretfully pulled back and focused my eyes on a point where I thought I head the voice. Her mother was there waving her hands for us to come over. I grabbed Serena by the waist and started to walk over to the back of the cafe. There was a small fenced in area with tables and such in the back of the place, for people to eat, that remined me of old Paris.  
  
"I missed you." I wispered in her ear before we reached the gate.  
  
She giggled and said, "But its only been a couple of hours silly."  
  
I grinned at her "So" She smiled back and pulled my head down for a quick kiss before entering the gate. I could get used to this, I thought. When we got to the small, white round table the Tsukinos were sitting at, I pulled her chair out for her and sat down beside her. I greeted the Tsukinos and a waiter came by to take our order.  
  
I took time to look around. After all I had never been here before. There was lush green plants and colorful flowers placed beautifuly around the place. I could see a fountain off to one side and remember there was one behind us too. The mist felt good on my neck compared to the warm sun. We all sat there in comfortable sliance while we waited for our food. It's not that we couldn't find anything to talk about but instead we just wanted to take in our surroundings for once. It was kind of quiet and the surroundings made you feel relaxed.  
  
Once the food arrived we snapped out of our trance and made small talk while we ate. Serena's mother seemed ecstatic about our relationship but her father was a bit more hesitant to accept us. He did in the end though.  
  
After we had lunch I regretfully said goodbye, gave Serena a quick kiss and headed off to home. When I got in the door I saw my parents sitting on the couch looking extremly mad and Andrew in a chair looking misserable and dissapointed. "Whats up guys?" I asked looking confused. I got a chair from the kitchen and pulled it to the middle of the room to talk to everyone. I sat in it backwards and rested my arms on the back of it.  
  
"Darien," My mother drawled the name out and paused before contining, "Your father and I have talked about it and have come to a discision." By now I was even more confused. "You are not to see that... girl" She paused again as if trying to find the propper way to adress 'her'. I knew it was Serena after some thought though. Who else could they be talking about? I had told them about her as soon as I got home today. But the way she said 'girl' made me wonder if she didn't mean 'thing'. "anymore. Do you understand this Darien?"  
  
"No, not really." I answered with a hard voice.  
  
She sighed again and rubbed her temples while my 'father' stepped in so to speak. "What is there not to understand? You. are. not. to. see. Serena. ever. again." He paused after every word to make sure I got it. It only served to make me more mad though.  
  
"Why not?" I asked again in an even more cold and detatched voice.  
  
"Look Darien. The girl is trouble. Just stay away from her. It's for your own good. I heard about her before and she is bad news. Got it? Good." With that said he got up and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
My 'mother' looked at me with pity and said, "We really are sorry dear." And followed her husband.  
  
~*~AN~*~  
  
HIYA PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! *tear* I feel so loved...... Lady Star asked me "if Mina's Serena's sister, why does she say, 'Besides didn't you say you lost someone when you were thirteen?' If Mina's her sister, wouldn't she know who Serena lost and how Serena lost him? In fact, Mina's the one who told Serena Darien's name!" ans well to tell you the truth I forgot about that. *grins sheepishly* If you could pretend that Mina forgot or was just...something then that would be great! ^_- Sorry bout that one! Well I hope you enjoyed this! There are still more chapters on the way! Lots more!  
  
3 Strawberry 


	5. Run Away With Me?

THE CYCLE OF LIFE  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~Serena~  
  
It was three days later in the middle of the school week that I heard anything about what had happened. Darien had written me a note but said I could not write him back and gave it to one of my friends to give to me. I was confused and sad. It stayed that way for a while untill a couple of weeks later he started sneeking around to see me. It worked...for about 3 weeks.  
  
~Darien~  
  
"Dammit Darien! I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this but we are going to have to put you under house arrest. You will also be changing schools. Do you hear me boy?!" I watched as this man before me who I had called 'father' at one point roared on and on about Serena and me sneeking about.  
  
"Yes." My answer was curt.  
  
He stopped to look at me. "Good." He stormed out of the house, slamming the door on his way. I watched the things on shelves quiver and one pictures fall off its hook on the wall with the force of the slam. I was about to turn and stalk up to my room when the door opened a tiny crack. I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the sligt breeze I felt through my thin t- shirt. It hesitantly opened a bit more and I walked over to close it.  
  
"Darien?" A meek voice called out. I gasped as I realized who it was.  
  
"Serena? What are you doing here?" She looked out of breath and her cheeks were a nice rosey hue. I looked her over and noticed her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and strands were falling loose and in her face. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue shirt with a light jacket over it.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before looking in my eyes again "Run away with me?" There was a remembering smile on her lips when she asked me that for the third time in our life. The first time she had to repeat herself because of the look on my face.  
  
"Let me pack." She smiled and I grabbed her hand as I pulled her inside and up the stairs, careful not to disturbe my sleeping 'mother'. I grabbed a few clothes and put them in a backpack and we were off...again.  
  
~Serena~  
  
I grabbed his hand and started running down the street. "Where are we going?" He asked behind me. I smiled and turned my head around, "I have to get my car." We kept running and I turned down the next block. Once I saw the sleek black sports car I pulled out a set of keys and pushed a button. The lights flared briefly to signal it was now unlocked and I hopped in. Darien got in looking very impressed. "Nice car." He said after he whistled. I laughed as the car roared to life and we were off.  
  
~Darien~  
  
"So where are we headed, oh night in shinning armour?" He half asked, half joked.  
  
"Auntie K's Palace." She said with a smile.  
  
I sighed. That told me a lot. I thought sacasticly. "Who is Auntie K and why does she live in a Palace?"  
  
She laughed and explained farther, "Auntie Kyoki is my best friend ever. I met her younger sister, Tonbo, in middle school some time after you left. We became very good friends and she soon introduced me to Kyoki. Kyoki is almost 30 now and is very willing to help us out. She lives in a small cottage a couple of miles from here. Mom knows I'm going there but she promised not to say anything. Moms cool like that." She looked at me and smiled. "We can stay there untill August 3rd. You'll be 18 by then, wont you? And it's only a month away."  
  
I laughed, "looks like you got everything planned out. Sounds great to me. Hmm..." I scratched my chin and looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"A whole month with a beautifull angel by my side who is constantly rescuing me and who adores me? Sounds very good to me." She laughed and slapped my arm playfully. I laughed with her and the rest of the ride was filled with similar jokes, smiles and music.  
  
~Serena~  
  
It was almost two in the morning. "Shhh. I don't want to wake anybody up ok?" I wispered to Darien who was following behind me. "Gotcha" He wispered back. I took his hand and led him down the hall.  
  
There was only three bedrooms so Darien and I would have to share a room. Not that I mind, I reminded myself. I grabbed a hold of Darien by his sleeve and dragged him down the hall. I could barly see two feet in front of me it was so dark. Thats the country for you.  
  
I smiled as I found the right door. I twisted the nob and led him in the room. I touched my way around untill I felt the bed. I reached to the small table beside it and switched on the light. Ah. Thats better. I thought to myself. I looked around. It looked the same as last time I came here to visit over spring break. The room was decorated in different shades of blue and white. The bedspread was a royal blue, the walls a bright baby blue, the carpet was white and canopy bed was painted white. The sheer 'curtains' that hung from the canopy bed where sheer white as well. It looks like Auntie Kyoki is trying to play matchmaker. She only brings out the sheer fabric for the canopy for a romantic setting. Well shes too late. I laughed to myself at her intentions though. I sat my bag on a chair in the corner of the room and told Darien to do the same.  
  
"We're staying in the same room?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, if you mind then you can sleep on the couch." I replied slyly. He laughed and didn't mention it again. I got a small tanktop from my bag and a matching pair of shorts just as small. Darien raised an eyebrow at my choice of nightgowns and I said, "What? I cann't sleep in baggy things." He rolled his eyes and smiled before I made my way to the bathroom joined to our room. I changed into the 'nightgown' that Darien will probably call undergarments and walked back out.  
  
Darien was already in the bed with the sheets at his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't tell if he had on boxers. Knowing him he will though. I laughed to myself as I could see his expression if he knew what I was thinking right now. I pulled back the creamy colored covers to my side and crawled under. "Good night, Darien." I said as I turned the light out.  
  
"Good night, Serena" He said as he slipped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my stomache. I pressed my back even closer to him and snuggled next to the warmth. This is how it should always be. This peaceful...right now. I thought before sleep claimed me.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
"Breakfast is ready! Come on you two lovebirds get up!" Auntie K shouted down the hall.  
  
"You will not drag me from this bed!" I yelled back to her. I heard Darien chuckle behind me and I turned around. He looked like he had been awake already.  
  
"I've been up for about five minutes." He said as if hearing my thoughts. "Your beautiful when you sleep Sere" He wispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine but I couldn't let it go farther. If I did I really wouldn't be able to leave this bed.  
  
"And I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?" I asked playfully. He laughed and kissed me.  
  
"Your even more beautiful when your awake, Darling. Now stop fetching for compliments and get up. I'm hungry. And I KNOW you are too." I blushed at his new name for me and laughed at his last words.  
  
"Alright! I'm up!" I pushed myself to a sitting position and yawned dramaticly before grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom to change.  
  
~Darien~  
  
She really shouldn't wear that to bed if she plans on staying a virgin untill shes married. I laughed to myself. I watched her walk away before getting my own clothes to change. I had a nice white button down shirt and some cargo pants. I looked around for my comb unsuccessfuly. I sighed frustrated and just ran my fingers through my hair instead. I'll ask Serena if she has a comb. What am I thinking? Of course she has a comb! The door clicked open and I saw a young woman enter the room with very long black hair. It came in waves down to midcalf. She had blue eyes and a slight smile playing on her lips. "Hi! I'm Kyoki." she said cheerfully as she bounce in the room. I though this Kyoki person was almost 30! She looks 20! "You must be Darien." She extended her hand to me and we shook hands. This person seemed a little too perky for seven am. Serena came out from the bathroom then in cut off blue jean shorts and a pink long sleeves top that flared at the hips and wrists. Her hair was down and just pulled out of her face with two simple clips.  
  
"Auntie K!" She gasped and ran to hug her friend. "It's been a while. I missed you."  
  
"I'm glad you came back. And look at what you brought with you!" She eyed me to emphasize her point.  
  
"Don't even think about it. He's mine." They laughed and started walking out the door. "Darien, Kyoki's cooking is the best! You'll love it." I smiled at her and slipped her hand in mine as we walked down the hall.  
  
The next couple of weeks went by in the same fashion pretty much. A very simple country life. One night Serena admitted she felt like we were married, refering to the sleeping arrangments and how we had a simple life where we never had to leave the others side. I smiled at that. We will get married. Some day...  
  
  
  
~*~AN~*~  
  
HI PEOPLES! I hope ya like this chapter! I was gonna wait a while to post it but thought "Hey! Its Easter and I'm a nice person!" lol. Well It's Easter tomorrow but what are you complaining about? ^_- Thanks to all the people that have been reviewing this! Oh! And Rakusa asked why SERENA would be BAD news....well that will be answered in later chapters. But basicly Dariens parents are just trying to keep him away from Serena. But like I said you'll find out why in later chapters ^_- 


	6. The Fire

THE CYCLE OF LIFE  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~Serena~  
  
August third was less than a week away and part of me couldn't wait and the other, larger part, dreaded it.  
  
"Darien?" I asked when we were out walking through the garden. It was a beautiful rose garden that Kyoki liked to keep care of.  
  
"Hmm?" He answered back. He was wearing baggy jeans and a long sleeves white shirt. I had on a pair of my own jeans, less baggy of course, and a long sleeves white shirt as well even though mine had a daring V neckline.  
  
"You know August third is right around the corner." He stopped in his tracks to looks at me.  
  
"Is that whats been bugging you the past two days?" He smiled and pulled me to him for a hug. I took a deep breath and sighed at the familar scent. "Serena, Don't worry, Darling. Nothing will keep us apart. I love you too much to let anything get between us. You know I would walk to the end of the earth for you." He whispered in my ear. The unshed tears in my eyes blurred my vision of the tall trees and roses all around us. Here I am in the most romantic spot I've ever seen, in the arms of the only person I'll ever love, and having him tell me he would walk to the end of the earth for me. What more could a girl want?  
  
"Oh Darien!" I cried into his shoulder for a second before coming to my senses. I wipped at my tears and looked up at him embaressed. He smiled and kissed me. Well that answers my question. Being in the most romantic spot I've ever seen, in the arms of the only person I'll ever love, and having him tell me he would walk to the end of the earth for me and THEN having him give me the most passionate kiss definately tops them all! There is only one thing else that could possibly make this day better. But its unthinkable! I'm still way to young to get married even if he asked me.  
  
"Serena, Darling?" He asked after we broke the kiss for lack of air. All I could manage was a sigh in return. My voice wasn't working at the moment. He moved away a bit and I looked at him confused. He grabbed both of my hands and held them gently in his own. He acually looked nervous. What could be wrong? Was it something I did? He looked up at me then and saw the worry in my face. He smiled and pulled something from his pocket. It was a small box. He flipped it open before my eyes and the next thing he said I will never forget, "Will you marry me?" Who cares if I'm young! He just asked me to MARRY him! I couldn't speak! My mouth just kept opening and closing and I probably resembled a fish. I dimmly noticed tears streaking down my face. I threw myself in his arms and shook my head up and down. It was all I could manage for now. It was a while later before we seperated and we wouldn't have at all except for Kyoki calling for us.  
  
"Is that a 'yes' then?" He grinned at me. "No." I said seriously. He paled and I smiled, "Thats a YES!" He laughed at the extra 'umph!' I added and he slipped the ring on my finger. I gasped. It was a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a cresent moon with a ruby in the shape of a rose in the center (AN~ I don't remeber where I read the description from but it was so cool I decided to use it! ^_~ ). It was beautiful and I loved it. Everything seemed so real all of a sudden and the impact of it all hit me at full force just then. A single tear fell from my eye and I grabbed Darien and kissed him for all I was worth.  
  
Thats how Kyoki found us. Entangled in each others arms locked in a passionate kiss. I would find out later that she was there for a good portion of it too. When we finally did break the kiss we were both breathing hard. "It's about time you two came up for air!" Kyoki said. I gasped just realizing she was there. She laughed and told us dinner was ready. "That is if you can seperate your lips long enough to get food in your mouth." I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"Well how would you react when the only person you'll ever love just proposed to you?" I was grinning like a fool but I didn't care. She gasped and ran over to me. She jerked my hand in front of her face to inspect the ring and then gasped again when she saw it.  
  
"Congragulations!" She shouted with unshed tears in her eyes. She hugged me so tight my eyes almost poped out of their sockets. Darien was laughing behind us but soon it was my turn to laugh. Darien was Aunty 's next hug victim.  
  
So we went in for dinner and Darien watch with a grin as Aunty Kyoki and I chattered away happily about the wedding. We talked about dresses and brides maids, flowers and ice sculptures. You name it. We even went out the next day and bought a magazine with differet dresses in it. They were all so beautifull but one in particular caught my eye. It was gorgeous and traditional all at the same time. I always dreamt that I would have a huge, traditional wedding. The gown was strapless and form-fitting down to the waist, where it poured out in waves of white silk with stars and moon embrioded in silver thread. It was simple and kind of old fashioned looking because of how the bodice had to be laced in the front. The veil had silver lined stars and moons on it to match the skirt of the dress and was about a foot longer than the back of the dress, which came out about a foot itself. A tiara went with the whole getup and gazing at it again, I decided this was the dress for me. How I was going to pay for it was another story.  
  
"Serena, Darling?" I heard Darien ask as he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed.  
  
"Yes?" I shook off my previous thought and set the magazine on the bedside table before turning my full attention to him.  
  
"I've been thinking, you know, about what everyone will think of us getting married. And..."  
  
"And it doesn't matter what they think." I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him to me for a soft kiss, "I love you Darien and you love me. Thats all that matters." He sighed.  
  
"Your right. I shouldn't worry so much. Besides we'll have to wait untill your at least 18 anyway." He let out a groan at that and I laughed.  
  
"Thats what you think." His head shot up quickly and I smiled slyly at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looked so hopefull I had to smile. He was so adorable right then.  
  
"What I'm talking about is the fact that Aunty K told me she can set everything up and in less than a month we can be happily wed...if we want." He sprung up to a sitting position and turned the tables. Instead of me leaning over him, he had an arm resting on either side of me and bent down to kiss me. I giggled into the kiss. When we seperated he was grinning like a fool.  
  
"How long is less than a month?" He asked happily.  
  
"Two weeks." I smiled back at him. He kiss me again on the lips and moved to my neck. "You know," I breathed out, "we aren't married yet and you are making it very hard for me to wait."  
  
He laughed as he pulled away, but not to far. "You have been making it hell for me with those little 'things' you wear to bed so don't complain to me." I laughed with him and we contented ourselfs to just hold each other. I dreamt of a happy wedding that night as I was held so lovingly in his arms.  
  
The fire was something very unexpected to all of us. I woke up from the smoke and heat. Darien was just waking up as well. We looked at each other confused and as I turned my gaze to the door I gasped. It was outlined in flames and another minute gone by would bring the flames spreading in here. I jumped from bed and grabbed my keys on the dresser before dashing to the window Darien was at. He had it opened and looked at me before he jumped out. I went to the window and saw him below. 'Jump! I'll catch you!' He shouted to me. I sat on the ledge about to jump when a fierce flame exploded from the window nest to where he was standing, before it shyed back again. He blocked the heat with his arm and looked to me again with his arms outstreatched. I jumped and fell into his arms. I gave him the keys and told him to start the car and get it away from the house.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving your side! What are you planing to do?" He held onto my wrist.  
  
"Kyoki is still in there! I have to get her out!" I shouted as tears ran down my face.  
  
"You can't go back in there!" He held onto me tighter.  
  
"But Kyoki!" And as soon as the words left my mouth I saw a figure dragging intself from the house. "Kyoki!" I ran to her side and helped her up. She smiled at me and we made our way back to Darien. No sooner were we in the car did the house explode. "Oh God no!"  
  
Darien drove to the hospital since Kyoki was burned badly. We would call the fire department from there. I was so scared for her.  
  
~Darien~  
  
We sat in the wating room impatiently for the doctor. When he finally came out, he walked over to Serena who was pacing in front of me. "Shes going to be fine. She has a few third degree burns but they will heal. You can go in to see her now if you like." He gestured to the hall with his hand and Serena was to her bedside in less than five seconds flat.  
  
"How are you?" Serena asked her holding her hand.  
  
"I'll be fine. Thank you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Serena," I put my hand on her shoulder, "Let her rest. We're all tired. Come on."  
  
"Come on where?! We have no home any more! Where are we suppose to go?" She had tears steaming down her face. I never thought of where we would go.  
  
"I..." Before I could say anything she shook her head and wiped her tears.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." she looked up at me again and smiled, "Lets go to my parets home. We'll stay there tonight and figure something out tomorrow."  
  
"But what about the fact that I'm suppose to be missing?" I asked skepticly.  
  
"I asked Mom when I called her about it about a week ago. They declared you a runaway and your parents," I snorted at the word, "they stopped looking."  
  
"They probably don't want to take the time out of their busy schedual." I replied bitterly.  
  
"Lets go." She took my hand and held me close to her side as we walked out of the building and to the car. When we got to her house the lights were off and Serena used her key to get in.  
  
She led me through the familar house and up the stairs to her room. It didn't occure to us that she had a guest room. She pulled out one of her pajama's and sat it on the bed along with some pajama pants for me. "I want to take a shower first. I'm all grimy." I nodded and she walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on." My eyes widened at what she was implying.  
  
"Serena..." She shook her head and put a finger to my lips.  
  
"No, Darien. Don't argue with me this time." I knew she was talking about the other more subtle hints she had given in the past that I had said no to, because I thought she wasn't ready or it would be better if we waited till we were married, but shut my mouth anyway. I would give her this night. So I followed her to the shower.  
  
~Serena~  
  
I opened my eyes and groaned as the light that was flooding into my room, invaded my eyes. I looked at the clock and noted it was already nine o'clock am. Might as well get up. I rolled over on my side and looked at Darien who was still sleeping peacefully. He looks so childlike when hes asleep. I leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips and felt his arms snake around my waist. When the kiss ended he cracked his eyes open. "Good morning." I said to him. He smiled back.  
  
"It certainly is." I laughed and got up. I went to my closet to get some clothes. I don't know what Darien would wear though. Sammy is too small but Dad might have something. I pulled out an ankle length, silk, pink skirt, and a quarter sleeves white shirt with a full bloom pink rose on it. It was one of my favorite outfits. After I got dressed I looked over to Daren to find him still in bed smiling at me.  
  
"Will you get up already!" I laughed at him, "We need to go downstairs to let Mom know we're here."  
  
"Alright, alrighht. But on one condition." I gave him the oh-no-what-is-it- this-time look and he laughed, "A goodmorning kiss." I giggled at his antics and walked over to him.  
  
"I thought I already gave you a goodmoring kiss." I said as I stood in front of the bed.  
  
"Yeah but I want a Good Morning! kiss." I lauhed as he pulled me to the bed. I looked up at him as he leaned over and placed a very passionate kis on my lips. By the time it ended I could hear giggling through my fogged up mind. I looked at the door.  
  
My mother was standing there blushing. "Sorry to interupt, but I heard something up here and came to see what it was. I'm glad your home though." She smiled and looked at us.  
  
I smiled back with a blush to my cheeks. "So am I. I could use some help planing the wedding." I added slyly. She gasped and ran over to me jerking my hand to her face to inspect the ring much like Kyoki did before. I laughed whole heartedly along with Darien.  
  
"My God! It's gorgeous! But it looks so expensive! Where ever did you get the money Darien?!" She looked at him wide eyed. I also looked at him curious. I never thought about how much it cost before.  
  
He looked nervous and said, "Well, You know the Chiba Corp.?" He asked. I looked confused but nooded my head anyway. "Well, I'm the only heir." I can't imagine how I looked then. But needles to say I was shocked beyond beliefe.  
  
"B-but...how?" I managed to stutter out.  
  
He laughed and kissed me on the forehead before saying, "Well, when two people love each other..." He didn't get any farther because I promptly smacked him on the head.  
  
"I just had no idea that you were..." I trailed off not knowing how to say...  
  
"Loaded?" He laughed. I blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well then why do you live with...your adopted parents? And isn't your last name Shields?" I looked at him curiously.  
  
"Noone was suppose to know untill my 18th birthday and then I would start learning the buisness firsthand. I would take over when I was able to. As for my last name...My mother anD father's marrige was frowned on since my father wasn't exactly high society. Needless to say my familey didn't support them and my parents went their own way in life. Well it was about two years ago that I found out my grandfather died and I was the only heir to the Chiba corp. If I don't take over then Beryl would get the business. " My mother and I stared at him slackjawed for a second.  
  
"Well, that explains some things." My mother laughed. "Breakfast is ready when you two feel like eating." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
"How come you never told me?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me and sighed, "I didn't think it mattered." I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"It doesn't matter at all. Bcause I still love you just the same, but now you have to get up, get dressed and come downstairs. I'm hungry!" He laughed at me but got up. I went to my prents room and got some of my dad's shorts and a shirt. They weren't the most fashionable things but we would get something better latter.  
  
As we walked down the stairs the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs wafted through the air. "Mmmm. Smells good." I said as I came into the kitchen. "Looks good too." I sat down at the table and filled my plate. My dad came down and sat at the table as my mom was putting out the juice. As she sat down Sammy was coming down the stairs. He looked up when he reached the bottom step and stopped as he saw me through the open doorway into the kitchen.  
  
"Serena! When did you get home, Sis?" He smiled at me as he came into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Last night." I frowned and looked at my lap, "Auntie Kyoki is hurt. There was a fire." I tried so hard to keep from crying again. It wouldn't do any good. I felt Darien slip his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"She'll be alright though. But we lost everything in the fire." Darien said for me.  
  
"Oh no." Mom whispered. Dad dropped his fork and Sammy just stared wide eyed at us. "I'm so sorry, Serena. I know how close you two were. Was about Tonbo? Was she in the house?"  
  
"No, she has been staying with her father."  
  
"Oh. Well how about we go shopping after breakfast. You did lose a lot of clothes and things. Besides it'll get you out of this depressed mood. She didn't die! And Darien said she'll be alright. So what do ya say?"  
  
I looked up at her greatfully and smiled, "Sure." With that we finished breakfast and went to the mall.  
  
We stopped at almost every store and had a blast. Mom even bought a brides magazine since my other one was burned. We got some stylish clothes for Darien and me. It was around two o'clock that we went to the food court to sit down and eat. I ordered chinese food while Mom had pasta and Darien got chicken.  
  
We talked about our day so far as we ate. I brought up Dariens 'problem' with all the women salespersons.  
  
One time in a store this lady that worked there came up to him and started flirting! Well me being me I went over and wrapped my arm around him and said in my sweetest voice, 'Did you find everything, Darling?' I flashed my ring to catch the light and when the lady saw it she got mad and walked away but I thought it was rather funny.  
  
After our little shoping spree the days past by without problem. The wedding planning was going by smoothly and Darien and I were having home school. He still needed two credits before he could graduate. I of course needed much more. I was only a junior after all. Amazingly enough home schooling went by faster. I could work at my own pase and they had time to explain things to me that I didn't understand. I would graduate six months after Darien at this rate. Thing we back to being peacefull. Even Kyoki was out of the hospital a day after she went in and is staying with us in the guest room. Everything was just ...right.  
  
AN~ Ok I know nothing about how home schooling works so don't complain if my info is wrong. It just went with the story better. I couldn't have them drop out of school now could I?  
  
Warning~ Extreme weirdness coming up.  
  
StrawberryKisses~THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! *tear* It means so much to me! *tear tear* Now here I go getting emotional again *tear teart tear tear*  
  
Kyoki~ Oh stop your belly aching!  
  
Tonbo~ That was a very nice chapter, SK.  
  
StrawberryKisses~ OOOO! Ya think so?! YAY! WOO HOO! I feel so loved *tear*  
  
Kyoki~ Now look what you did! Now shes gonna start dancing any second! We gotta stop her!  
  
Tonbo~ There is no stopping her. she doesn't have an off button.  
  
Kyoki~ I will find the off button if it kills me!  
  
StrawberryKisses~Well if I get more reviews I might cal down.  
  
Tonbo~Thats the reason your hyperactive and happy so how would that work?  
  
StrawberryKisses~ Because then I would be so hyper I would get tired and then I would HAVE to take a breather.  
  
Kyoki~ *mumbles under breath* knowing you a 'breather' would be about a minute.  
  
Strawberry Kisses~ R&R!  
  
3 (who else) STRAWBERRY KISSES  
  
You have just survived the weirdnes of Strawberry Kisses. ConGRADulatiONS! O_o  
  
P.S. Yup! I changed my name! Do ya like it? There was another 'Strawberry' so I put the extra Kisses part so people wouldn't get us confused. I don't think any one else has kisses added to their strawberry lol so I guess I'm ok now ^_~ 


End file.
